


Sapphires

by 13Fische



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Creation, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3661020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13Fische/pseuds/13Fische
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jaime didn’t believe in the gods, but he couldn’t help wondering which one in their infinite wisdom had given her those eyes, really it wasn’t fair on the rest of the world that anybody should have such beautiful eyes."<br/>~ "On the Night’s Watch" by Miss_M</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sapphires

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see in the summary, this was inspired by a line in [Miss_M](%E2%80%9D)’s “[On the Night’s Watch](%E2%80%9D)”.  
> This has been lying for what feels like ages on my laptop (my muse is a bitch at that) but I’ve finally gotten around to properly finishing it.  
> No beta and I’m only in the middle of “Feast for Crows” so every mistake is mine (though I did check with awoiaf).  
> DISCLAIMER: Not my own as I would never have the patience to flash out an idea like that. My brain would have melted. Even the idea isn’t completely my own, I got to thank Miss_M for her story.

Men are often cruel but gods can be even more so. For why should they care about those petty needs mankind claims to be important when their scheme is so much greater? Their game if played over centuries and the individual's worries and longings are of little importance. So when the time came to create one more of those undeserving beings, they had little regard for its wishes when compared to their own needs in the upcoming troublesome times.

The Mother was the first one to touch the new child of theirs for she is the one who brings life to everything. Lovingly she cradled the little girl in her arms careful not to let it fall as it shifted with the new energy of life it had just received. But as she was just about to give her blessings and good wishes along with her intended traits she was rudely interrupted by loud footsteps and a boisterous voice.

”Hold onto that, woman”, the Warrior demanded. For of course it was him, disturbing the peaceful silence with his confident stride. “Only because you might get the first look doesn’t mean you get to say what it will become. I have every right to that as well!”

The Mother heaved a wary sigh. “But it is always the same you want. Those you create are all the same: bawdy strong men that only care for their glory and lust after blood. No wonder the world is such a mess of endless wars fought!”

”She is right, you know”, intercepted the Smith. “We should build rather than destroy. So why not create children who are nurturing instead of starving, constructing instead of disassembling …”

An ungainly snort came from the Warrior. “So you will build and craft and sow and then what? How will you keep safe what you created so ploddingly when there is no one to protect what you made? You already know what is to come. We need strong men who are able to fight for what they seek to defend now more than ever.”

”Now, please, let us not argue like that. Because in the end we are all One and equal to each other”, came the calming voice of the Father. “We should hear all arguments and then decide together what will be best.

Because, you know, for once I would like to have one of my children be loyal and reputable again. It has surely been a while for that. Everyone is backstabbing the other and loyalties shift as swiftly as the wind with new alliances formed and broken and treachery everywhere you set your eyes.”

”You will have to start with honesty if you want to undermine all that treachery you complain about”, replied the Crone.

”Strength is what is needed most. How will our new child swing a weapon without strength, I ask you? All those values mean nothing if it doesn’t have the strength to defend them”, the Warrior argued.

The Smith scoffed at that: “You are talking about the strength of arms and legs, but what about of the strength of the mind, inner strength? You will need that most if you want to stand by your values and continue on your path. To see those things you started through till the end. We will need someone with a strong head and determined.”

”I will agree on the determination. But you will need more than that to stay on your path and not stray. They should walk straightforward and follow their tasks instead of being misdirected by their petty needs as it so often is”, the Cone added.

”There is no straight path in life”, the Warrior interjected once more. “And girls especially are known to stray left and right after pretty things. This single determinedness is something that can only be found in battle.”

That was when the Maiden stomped her foot down. It might have been not as loud as the Warrior’s or Smith’s heavy boots but not less sharp in its meaning. She had kept quiet until now for she might be shy as it is one of her virtues, but even with her quiet behaviour she was often stronger than what she might appear at first glance. And she would defend those who were put under her watch. So she started to rant. “How dare you! How dare you put an innocent girl in the midst of war and among men who will not care for her innocence in the field? Do you not know what those inconsiderate boars will do to her? Pretty graceful maidens don’t belong on a battlefield!” she hotly exclaimed, her delicate cheeks flushed red from anger. “At least don’t make her appear so delicate. When you make her do a man’s work, let her as a minimum look more like a man so she won’t fall victim so easily”, she added demurely.

“You are talking like everything has already been decided”, the Mother interfered. “When did we agree that this child should be put in the Warrior’s hands?”

“I already explained and you very well know why we need more people to defend the realm”, the Warrior said exasperated, rolling his eyes for emphasis.

”There is more than one way to defend and there are more things worth protecting than borders”, the Mother replied with a set jaw not willing to submit just now. 

The Stranger took one look at their squabbling round and laughed a deep rumbling laugh that seemed to come from within the depth of the world, at their small-minded arguments and objections.

“If you are all so set on your wishes’ fulfilment, then why should you step back for the others demands? Let us end this useless argument and just combine all those traits you deem so important because as the Father said: We are all equal!" For as mankind cares for him the least, he would do the same for them and pay no regard to however their creations might be affected by the traits they were allocated with.

So when at last the Mother took a look at the creature they had created, she cried in earnest for she knew just how cruel life could be to those who were apart from what was expected. But there was nothing she could do to alter what had been done.

Except maybe for one little detail as she knew that even the smallest gift of mercy could be a help in the cruel world that awaited this small creature. Therefore she took two of the gleaming sapphires from her necklace and added them to the small face. She smiled at her work and gently send the little soul down do begin her new life.


End file.
